Boundless
by wolfYLady-sama
Summary: She loves him but not the way he wants. To insure that Kagome will forever be his, Shippo does the unthinkable. The group is frantic to find Shippo after he disappears one night, but when they find him will he be the same Shippo. Will she accept him for what he now is? Terrible summary I know!
1. Chapter 1

**Boundless**

 **Disclaimer:** _**I own nothing, the character belong to their respected owners.**_

 **Summary:** _ **She loves him but not the way he wants. To insure that Kagome will forever be his, Shippo does the unthinkable. The group is frantic to find Shippo after he disappears one night, but when they find him will he be the same Shippo. Will she accept him for what he now is? Terrible summary I know!**_

 **Pairing:** _ **Kagome & Shippo**_

 **Enjoy!**

The sun rose high into the day leaving the temperature to be a little warmer than the group would prefer, but all carried on as they followed the dirt path through the forest, stopping every so often when they needed refreshments. Walking behind Inuyasha but in front of Mirko and Sango, Kagome walked with Shippo in her arms. It had been little over a year since the group had formed but there were some noticeable changes. Mainly Kagome.

Shippo smiled happily at the young miko, who had grown far more than others in the group. She had set aside all of which she could for the sake of restoring the jewel. Instead of having to make weekly trips through the well she went once a month if not every other month so as to get medical supply that could only be found in the future. Hoping to better fulfil the duties that were placed upon her shoulders, Kagome trained tirelessly in gaining control of her powers -that grew quickly with every passing day-. If that wasn't enough, she had changed her wardrobe to better fit in with the time that she now occupies the most.

Having been looking at her Shippo took the opportunity to look at what she decided to wear today. She wore a take on the traditional miko garbs, the top being a creamy white in color with blue stitching, a shade lighter than the royal blue hakamas she wore that came up to tie under her brust. While he prefered that she wear her hair down, she had taken a liking to wearing it in a somewhat sloppy bun atop her head, her bangs along with a few wild strands of ebony black hair were the only things left untouched to frame her heart shaped face. But no matter what she wore, Shippo found her just as lovely as before.

Kagome smiled down at him, showing him her bright crystal blue eye and ever breathtaking smile. She was perfect to him, the only problem -to him anyways- being that she still held feelings for the ever rude Inuyasha.

Shippo didn't like it one bit, whenever he was trying to enjoy his time with Kagome, the dog turned around to ruin it with his foul behavior. He knew the dog to be jealous, jealous that he -from the moment they met- had become her main priority. After all Kagome loved him, even with that knowledge it left him a little bitter because she meant so much more to him than what she saw herself as: a surrogate mother. She fell into the role of his caretaker, he loved that he got her attention, but he wanted more than the motherly love she bestowed him with. He wanted her to love him like she did the dog, to love him the way he did her, they were meant to be together why couldn't she see the undying love that he held for her.

It all had to do with him being a "child". The gods had messed up, if she hadn't been pulled down the cursed well, he would be old enough to fill the position of a lover and not a child needing to be taken care of like she saw him now. The times were messed up, he knew deep in his bones that they had been meant to meet in his future and her present. He knew that what he felt could only mean she was his soulmate, she would be able to feel that pull too if she wasn't blinded by the fact that he -unfortunately- was a mere tike.

It infuriated him to no end. He was far more mature than many gave him credit for -blinded by the fact that he did in fact look the part of a child-, he may only have one tail but he was after all nearly a hundred and fifty. Foxes aged differently than dogs. The dog had reached physical maturity quickly because of his human half but his mind was slow as he continued to mature like demons. He like many demons on the other hand aged at a slow pace, it was a blessing and a curse. The dog and he were the same age but the dog had been the luckier of the two and reached puberty and it was one reason that made the mutt more appealing because seeming to be a more physically aged match for Kagome.

Shippo cursed his luck, silently wishing that he could prove himself. He was merely a fox tike though with a single tail unlike his father who had several because of the great power he had. Tails, for nearly all canine species of demon, were earned with every growth in power which often came when one grew older and more experienced in fighting and in using magic (as to why there were fox/demon schools). InuYasha would rank- if he had tails- at one for his power mostly came from his father's sword unlike his brother who had more than four but surprisingly hid the true number of his tails most demons took pride in their number of tails. His father had been similar in that aspect simply because he didn't like showing off, he knew how strong he was and didn't need a demon picking a fight with him simply to prove themselves.

Thinking about his father made his small heart tighten. He had -and still did- love his father, he'd been a virtuous man and kind ruler of the Southern lands having overthrown the "panthers" -more like stray cats- with the assistance of InuTaisho before his birth. He looked back at the times in the southern palace with great fondness, the thunder brothers had been lucky when they miraculously murdered his father, he was only grateful that his father's soul could be at peace with the cowards deaths.

Bringing up his father, caused Shippo's brain to wonder, going over the precious memories they'd shared.

And then his teal eyes grew wide, realization appearing in their cool depth. " _The temple_.." It left his lips in a rush of air grabbing the attention of his adoring miko.

"Did you say something Shippo?"

He looked at her quickly not skipping a beat as he replied with a lie. "When are we stopping? I'm getting hungry,"

And like that Kagome called the group to a halt -with of course some arguing with the dog- the group soon stepped off the road though and made camp for the night.

He really hated lying to her, it left the worst taste in his mouth yet he could not tell her. He had a plan and only hopes she wouldn't be too worried.

~(*~o~*)~

Hazy blue eyes snap open in fear followed by the half asleep girl sitting straight up in her dingy purple colored sleeping bag. The dying embers of the night's fire burned hot but left very little to be seen while the cold evening breeze seeped through the fabric of her kimono to chill her warm skin. Her eyes darted back and forth in fear as she looked around for her small kitsune companion.

Jumping up to her feet she nearly tripped over the sleeping bag. The noise woke up Kirara who meowed her confusion at the frantic miko that now began to tear apart the makeshift camp, throwing her yellow bag and sleeping bag as she searched for the fox.

"Shippo!" She called, urging him to appear, as if he were simply playing a trick. Kirara took the time to look around but she could not see or smell the kit, this caused her to jump up and look around the camp with the miko.

"Shippo?" Kagome called again, her voice strained by emotions. Kirara turned as Sango and Miroku began to stir from their rest because of the commotion.

Kagome couldn't find him, she couldn't feel his aura anywhere near the camp. He was gone.

"SHIPPO!"

~o.O~O.o~

Kagome cried herself back to sleep with Sango holding her close while Miroku and Kirara circled the camp in search of both Shippo and InuYasha. They were mostly keeping their eyes open for InuYasha for the sack of using his nose to help locate the small kit that had gone missing sometime in the middle of the night.

And just as the sky began to transform, its coloring lighten with the coming of day, did the half-breed decide to show up. He stepped into camp hesitantly with a raised eyebrow when Sango openly glared at him. He simply rolled his eyes, ignoring her as he looked over the camp and then taking note of the heavy scent of salt in the air, that only meant that someone had been crying-a lot.

His ears fell to his head with his eyes falling to the ground. ' _Kagome must have woken up when I left,_ '. He loved the futuristic girl but he still loved the woman from his past, he couldn't just abandon Kikyo after everything they had been though.

"Where were you?" it was Kagome, there was no sweetness to her voice in fact it held no warmth at all, instead it was horse as she repeated the question louder with the same monotone voice. "Where were you InuYasha?"

He turned, she looked at him with emptiness, he never thought that such a sight would make him feel so broken. Her beautiful sapphire eyes were half open with dark circles forming that caused the blueness of her eyes to turn dark, making them like storm clouds. The darkness made her look almost ghostly paler with her hair falling flat against her shoulders and her clothes untidy. Did he do this to her?

"Where were you? Was a quick fuck really so much more important than our safety!?" Her voice grew louder filling with disdain and hatred as she rose to her feet.

He growled opening his mouth but stopped when he looked into her eyes. She looked so broken, but at the same time a new fire burned within her. In that moment he feared what she would do to him, from the glare she shot his way it looked as if she were ready to purify him.

"Because of you Shippo is gone!" She roared as she walked straight up to him, looking up into his gold eyes with a hatred that surprised him. "My Shippo is missing and it's all your fault!" And like that she hit him across the face with a glowing hand, sending him straight to the ground.

"He told us that he'd pick us off one by one, that he was done playing games. But you didn't want to listen, you were too prideful to take his threat seriously that you could take on whatever he threw at us. I believed in you, I trusted you to help keep this group safe," Kagome yelled with tears in her eyes as she trembled. She was talking about Naraku and his threat nearly a month ago today when he had last attacked having used Shippo for bait to lure Kagome to him. Shippo had been hurt pretty bad and she couldn't get over it.

She fell to her knees in a heap of sobs, her hair falling to hide her face while her drooping shoulders shook with every trembling breath.

Sango hurried over to her friend doing her best to try and comfort the girl.

InuYasha was broken at the sight, he had never seen Kagome like this before. She had always been so strong and positive no matter the situation or danger they faced. And here she was crying on her knees over their weakest companion. Never before did he ever really think as to how Kagome stayed so strong, he hadn't ever considered that she could ever be anything but strong for the group. He never really thought about her feelings.

"We'll find him for you Kagome, I promise," he told her feeling as much the failure as she claimed him to be. He was alpha of this pack and it was his job to protect them and he failed miserably at it.

Sango looked up meeting his gaze with anger and fear. "We better," she whispered.

"I'll go get Miroku and Kirara, you get the camp packed up, we leave immediately so we don't lose the trail," he told Sango before rushing out of the clearing to find the other members of his small pack. He couldn't lose anyone, their all he had and if he lost Kagome he didn't know what he would do.

~(*~o~*)~

Shippo winced as he felt a sudden sharp pain in his chest. It quickly faded but left him feeling as if something were wrong. He simply shook his head as he continued heading South, but he'd have to head through the Western lands first. Even at his fastest it would take him at least five days.

But it would all be worth it when he made it to the temple…

 **wolfYLady:** _ **I hope you enjoyed the first chapter to my newest addition to my fanfiction gallery. Please review I would love to see your thoughts on this story and what you think I should do next.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

With his nose practically to the ground Inuyasha led the group South. So far he'd followed traces of Shippo's scent, it weaved in between the trees and through small streams; like he didn't want to be followed. Yet there was no other scent that consistently trailed after him, only the scent of game crossing his path. The only one's trying to follow him were them.

This behavior startled him, but decided to keep it to himself till he could talk to others. He didn't want Kagome jumping to ideas in her fragile state.

Chancing a glance backwards he wished he hadn't.

Her eyes were hollow as she looked forward in a draze, the color had been drained from her face and eyes leaving her almost ghost-like. If someone told him this woman was Kagome he wouldn't have believed them, this woman lacked the light that made her, her. Her features sank in from lack of sleep and food, her hair fell flat on her shoulders and her shoulders were slumped forward. Every step seemed to take every ounce of strength and every breath looked to hurt.

She had always been the strongest of them, she handled every hardship they threw at her, nursed their wounds, emotional and physical ones. Taking in all their pain so to take away their burden. Everytime she was around took away their pain, and maybe she had, priestess's had been known to ease the pain of those in need and they had all needed her.

Looking forward he raced forward tracking Shippo's scent farther while clearing any possible dangers to the group.

A part of him wondered why Kagome had taken Shippo's disappearance so hard but it could do with how motherly she was with him. Maybe she saw him as her pup, he'd heard of demonesses go mad with worry, she could just be taking it differently.

' _Don't worry Kagome, we'll find him,'_

Behind the miko walked Miroku and Sango both looking at the woman's back. She had been quiet since Shippo went missing, and all she seemed to do was go through the motions but even then she was like a walking corpse. They needed to find him quickly or risk losing their friend forever.

 _~o.O~O.o~_

Pausing from his place in a tree, Shippo looked back forcing his senses to their limits to insure his safety. He had been running for three days straight, trying to keep distance between him and the others. He knew they were undoubtedly worried and searching for him, he was the smallest and the weakest after all. They saw it as their duty to protect him, soon they wouldn't need to.

This was for them as much as himself. He'd be able to protect himself and maybe even them. But this was undoubtedly for a more selfish reason, he wanted to be what Kagome needed instead of a burdenous child for her to care for. She probably didn't see it that way, but he did because he loved her. Loved her in a way that would most definitely frighten her because she would only see him as a child as long as he remained such.

His father had always wanted him to try and stay young for as long as he could but he'd been this way for almost two hundred years. He could give up such a small portion of his life to spend the rest of it with her.

"Come down fox," the male's voice made him freeze, fear quickly sinking in. How'd he not sense him? "I won't repeat myself,"

Swallowing his fear for the time being he did as the older, and much stronger, demon's demanded. Once on the ground he looked up to meet the stoic gaze of the Western Lord and ice prince himself; Sesshomaru. He stood in all his regal glory, not a wrinkle or stain upon his white attire while his silken silvery white hair swayed down his back.

"Greetings Lord Sesshomaru," Shippo bowed.

"What brings you so far into my territory Lord Shippo? And I expect a straight answer," he said with a pointed stare.

"I wish to return to my home in the South, this just so happened to be the fastest way,"

"So you will take your place as Lord of the South. Your father had made it clear that he wanted you to live your childhood, is it your plan to go against his dying wish?" he looked down with a raised eyebrow.

"I don't plan to become Lord so quickly,"

"Then why do you head for the temple and not the palace?"

Shippo cringed, seems the dog had caught onto him. He silently cursed the close relationship between their clans. After all the west had helped in the war against the South and all following wars with the panthers'.

"You seek it for a more _personal_ reason then, I said I wanted a straight answer tike, now speak," the glare he had spoke volumes. It seemed the ice prince wouldn't accept any nonchalant answers, he had hoped to keep it to himself but at least he knew the demon wouldn't use the knowledge against him, they were allies after all.

He took a deep breath, he'd never said it aloud. The demon could very well not believe him or think him crazy after all it took most demons centuries to find their intended and here he was a mere tike in the presence of his intended every day. It was agonizing to think he'll loss her to Inuyasha or to time."I have found my mate earlier than anticipated, to insure my place at her side I must travel to the temple or I will undoubtedly lose my chance with her,"

A raised brow was his only answer.

"Fine don't believe me but it's true! Kagome and me are meant to be together and I will do everything in my power to be with her!" Shippo half yelled with narrowed eyes.

Sesshomaru gave an amused huff, it was the closest thing to laughing or smiling Shippo had ever seen from the ice hearted prince. It was slightly unsettling. "Seems yet another falls at the feet of the miko," He turned away but before disappearing into the forest he looked back at him. "Stay on this path and it will only be another three days journey, you best hurry my scouts say that Inuyasha is fast approaching,"

"Is Kagome with him?" Shippo asked, fear for her having been persisted on his mind since he left her. The consist pain in his chest telling him somethibg was wrong.

"Yes, seems the miko grows ill. Farewell hopefully we meet again as _equals_ ," and like that he was gone leaving a very worried Shippo in his wake.

Looking the way he'd come Shippo debated going back, to give up in his plans and hope for the best. But then he'd watch her find happiness outside of him, shouldn't he want her happy even without him? Yes but he could make her happier, he will make her happier than anyone else could, after all they were soulmates.

"Don't worry Kagome, I'll be with you soon enough just stay safe until then," with renewed desire he raced to the temple.

~o.O~O.o~

Kagome sat against a tree by the fire looking mindlessly into its' flames. Three days and they had yet to catch up with Shippo. The fear was eating her alive, why would he leave without telling them, without asking for their help? Whatever it was he didn't have to do it alone she was here for him.

A thin silhouette blocked her view of the flames forcing her to look into the concerned face of her best friend. Brown eyes looked down at her worriedly, a look that everyone had been giving her for days was starting to get on her nerves. Her eyes fell to the small bowl of food within the slayers hand and turned her head.

"Come on Kagome, you need to eat," Sango urged but Kagome only pushed the bowl back at the woman. She felt sick. The food's warm scent of meat only making the churning in her stomach worse, almost to the point of actually puking. "Kagome please," with a heavy sigh Kagome laid down on her sleeping bag and turned away from the slayer choosing to ignore her in hope that she would leave her alone. She didn't need them hovering over her, she was fine.

A soft ' _mew'_ was Kagome's only warning before the neko snuggled up to her and fell asleep in the warmth of the young woman's arms. Following the two-tails lead Kagome quickly fell asleep.

Turning away Sango turned tearful eyes to Miroku. She understood Kagome was worried about Shippo but couldn't she see how worried they were about her? She was withering away, each day was getting worse, they had to force her to allow them to set camp, they were just awakened the night before by Kirara to find Kagome had already left camp.

She was so focused on finding Shippo she couldn't function properly.

"What are we going to do?" She whispered.

"Find Shippo," Miroku answered.

"I don't think that's going to be easy," Inuyasha huffed he sat to the left with his sword between his crossed arms and chest. His ears lowered and eyes half open.

"What do you mean? Have you lost his scent?" Miroku asked more than slightly concerned. Sango was too, not finding Shippo wasn't an option.

"I've been meaning to talk to you two but I've been too worried about saying anything in front of Kagome.." He trailed off.

"What is it Inuyasha? Please we're just as concerned about her as you," Sango pleaded. Kagome was after all like a sister to her, she couldn't imagine going on without her. She couldn't bare to lose anyone else important to her.

"I don't think Shippo wants to be found, I think he left us on purpose because he's doing everything possible to hide his scent and confuse anyone who decides to follow it," he huffed. "Damn runt's scent is all over the place,"

"But why would he leave, he loves Kagome. She's like his mother," it didn't make sense why would he leave without at least a good-bye.

"I don't know, I just know what I smell and he wanted to get as far from us as possible. He passed through here days ago and if it rains I might not be able to keep tracking him,"

"We have to find him!"

"You don't think I know that! Kagome's health depends on it!" With that the three fell quiet they all feared what would happen if they couldn't find the tike.

The rest of the night was quiet as the three took shifts on watching Kagome to make sure she didn't take off on her own again, in this state she didn't stand a chance against even a low level demon let alone the one who unbeknownst to them was stalking the group.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 _~(*o*)~(*o*)~_

Shippo looked up at the sky nervously. Dark, ominous clouds lined the horizon, and they looked to be moving in his direction. With his destination a full day and night away he worried his lip as he made his decision whether to journey into the storm or wait it out.

Looking the way he'd come and then back to the skies he decided to make a shelter for the night. It would give him the opportunity to get some needed sleep. Finding a small hollowed out hole in a tree he made camp for the night, burrowing as far as he could into the hole it wasn't long before he heard rain quickly approaching. Watching from the safety of his nesting spot he watched and listened for as long as he could before the hypnotic sound lulled him to sleep.

He slept dreamlessly for the most part while unbeknownst to him the reason for his journey was having trouble sleeping as she had been plagued by nightmares since his disappearance.

 _~(*~o~*)~ Four Days Since Shippo Left ~(*~o~*)~_

Eyes fluttered, and fingers twitched as nightmares pledged the mind of restless miko. A cold sweat had broken out on her brow leaving her skin to glisten against the dying firelight. Soft moans escaped her parted lips as she tossed and turned, sometimes going as far as to reach out towards the phantom that haunted her. The tike's name would topple from her lips in murmured pleads and whimpers.

Kirara gave a gentle, sympathetic ' _mew'_ before changing into her larger form. Wrapping her much larger form around the girl, the neko tried her best to console the heartbroken miko. The girl rolled into the neko and slept a little more peacefully not that it would last for more than an hour or two, but as long as Kirara could help she would.

The other's didn't understand, and on some level neither did the girl, but the neko did. The girl was going through withdrawals, the pheromones that the fox released had chained the girl to him, she had become dependent on him for comfort; physically and emotionally. She had been exposed to his pheromones day and night for over a year, they were like a drug, and unconsciously the girl had become accustomed and addicted to the pheromones.

As much as the neko wanted to blame the kit, she couldn't. The fox was nothing more than a kit, it was very possible that he hadn't known what he had been doing. But if he did, he had left the miko in a world of hurt as her body went through the process of getting the pheromones out of her system. This could go on for days, weeks, even months because of how long she had been exposed to them.

Kirara nuzzled the miko as she cried out and licked away the tears. Seems the neko would have to care for the miko as the others didn't know how to.

It would be morning in a few hours, and the girl was drenched in sweat. The girl wouldn't be getting any good sleep, a bath in the nearby spring might help, the steam would definitely help.

Nudging the girl awake the miko came to groggily and remained in a haze as she looked up.

"Kirara?" she asked.

Standing the cat gently pushed against her shoulder, pushing her into a sitting position.

"Kirara what is it?" she asked in a hushed whisper.

The neko made a gesture with her head and took a few steps before grabbing the girl heavily used bag. Again she made the following gesture and waited for the girl to stand.

The girl still confused stood and leaned heavily on the neko. Kirara walked slowly while continuously looking for the weak girl.

Upon finding the spring, Kirara focused her flames outward, not something she often did, and formed a single floating ball of red fire.

Looking back at Kagome the girl looked at it in dazed amazement before her eyes grew sad. "Shippo," she whispered under her breath brokenly.

Putting the bag down, Kirara nuzzled the girl's neck and face offering her what comfort she could. And Kagome hugged her gently gripping her fur as she now fully leaned against Kirara.

Licking away the tears Kirara gestured to the spring.

"Thank you Kirara," Kagome whispered into the neko's fur. Kirara purred back while leading her closer to the hot spring. Once the girl was in the water, Kirara turned away and stood guard.

An hour passed with Kagome dozing in the springs before a howl broke the peaceful silence. Kirara growled and stood in the way of Kagome, she knew it was the hanyou and that he would now be racing this way with Sango and Miroku on his heels.

And within a minute the half-demon broke through the tree line. Kirara roared at him making Inuyasha sputter to a stop almost falling on his face, and he did when Miroku ran into his back.

"What the hell Miroku? Get the hell off me!" Inuyasha yelled to the monk before almost throwing him off causing him to fall at the feet of Sango.

Again Kirara roared angrily at the males showing her fangs while trying to block Kagome from their view, especially the monk. Looking to Sango and then the two male Kirara turned her back to them focusing on Kagome who was in a confused state. The poor girl wasn't in her right state of mind with her lack of sleep and lack of food.

Leaning over the water Kirara nuzzled Kagome's cheek purring in order to calm her while hoping to also cover her.

There matching pair of yelps from behind. "Come on you two, let's leave Kagome to her bath," Sango yelled at the two while pulling them away by their ears.

With a grumble, the neko sat back and allowed the miko to finish her bath and then she would try encouraging her to eat something.

~(*~*)~(*~*)~

Wisps of hair fell from their place to sway in a gentle gust of wind the silvery tussles catching the limited light a crescent moon. Amber gold eyes glowed in the darkness spotting the unsuspecting individuals with ease. Even with the limited lighting, it did little to hide what could and couldn't be seen.

A woman lay weakly in the water, the columns of mist hiding the parts of her body she had submerged. He would have undoubtedly have called the woman beautiful at one point, having once considered, although brief, in taking her as a mate but the sight before him did not match with the memory he had. Her skin once the shade of peaches and ivory looked deathly white as dark bruising surrounding her eyes and pulled at the hollowing of her cheeks. He could only imagine that the rest of her was deteriorating just as quickly.

His once favored miko was turning into a shell, or better yet a ghost. At this rate, she would be dead within the span of two weeks, and that was merely an estimate for all anyone could know she could collapse within the next hour. Of all the things he had mastered he had never thought to take an interest in the art of healing as his ability far surpassed that of most demons as did his body's resistance to nearly all poisons.

But what he saw before he read similar to something Rokuma; former Lord of the South, had warned him about his son prince Shippo and what might happen if he wasn't around to train him. Just as other demons kitsunes' release pheromones in which can attract prey, partners, and mates. And if Shippo were to unknowingly expose another to his pheromones, when he is incapable of controlling their release and amount of release, could end in the death of said person. Kitsunes are complex in their design aside from natural resources they also feed off of chi which often occurs times when releasing their pheromones and feeding off of the lust and passion they can bring forth with them.

In short, Shippo had been feeding the miko his pheromones day and night while absorbing/feeding off her chi. Now without him, Kagome was withering away.

Falling to from his perch the stoic demon quickly made up his mind as he took the few long strides it would take to reach his target.

The neko tensed as a low growl rumbled in the back of her throat just loud enough to reach him without waking the girl.

"This one means the miko no harm," he stated in an equally low tone. Although the neko remained tense, her growling receded as he continued his approach. Kneeling beside the miko, he gently caressed her cheek with his regifted arm. This would be his gift to her in exchange for the assistance in regrowing his arm.

With her nose now close to his wrist he slowly began releasing his own set of pheromones, although lacking in potency an inu's pheromones created the same effect.

And slowly the miko began to move, eyes fluttered, and her once labored breathing lessened to a gentle pant. It would be slow, but the miko would live.

Nuzzling her nose against his wrist, the miko came to slowly, her muddled eyes looking up at him lazily. "Sesshomaru-sama?" she asked weakly leaning heavily into his offered hand.

"Get dressed miko, your body needs sustenance," he stated, but the miko nodded weakly before he turned his back to the woman offering her some privacy as she dressed.

Once the shifting of fabric had settled, he turned to see the disheveled miko, her clothes not quite in place. Stepping towards her he fixed the collar of the cream-colored haori ensuring that her shoulders be covered. She leaned closer to him, her mind still unable to function in her weak state.

He caressed her cheek again allowing her to take another inhale of his pheromones, this time with her placing her nose against the skin of his wrist and sighing as the scent filled her lungs.

"You are in need of substance miko," he urged.

"I'm not hungry," she sighed weakly.

He flared his scent once more causing the miko to sigh blissfully. "You will eat,"

"Okay," stepping towards him she swayed almost falling causing him to catch the girl.

Looking down at the worried neko who mewed at the girl worriedly.

"Lead the way neko," looking from Kagome to him and back again she nodded before grabbing the yellow bag. Cautiously she would look behind her to make sure of the girl's condition.

The group would not be pleased seeing the murderous lord holding Kagome, but at this rate, Kirara knew that Kagome would be needing the demon or risk falling ill or possibly die.

 **wolfYLady:** _ **it's not much, but it's all I have for the mean time. I do apologize for the wait but my family has experienced many losses within the last month, and as I am work and going to school full time I haven't had the time to write.**_

 _ **Either way, I hope you enjoyed and understand what I am implying as to why Kagome is acting the way she is.**_

 _ **Experience During Withdrawals:**_

 _ **Pain areas: in the muscles**_

 _ **Whole body: lethargy, loss of appetite, night sweats, shakiness, weakness, clammy skin, craving, feeling cold, or sweating**_

 _ **Behavioral: agitation, crying, excitability, irritability, restlessness, or self-harm**_

 _ **Psychological: delirium, depression, hallucination, paranoia, or severe anxiety**_

 _ **Sleep: insomnia, nightmares, sleepiness, or sleeping difficulty**_

 _ **Gastrointestinal: gagging, nausea, vomiting, or flatulence**_

 _ **Cognitive: disorientation, mental confusion, racing thoughts, or slowness in activity**_

 _ **Mood: boredom, feeling detached from self, or loss of interest or pleasure in activities**_

 _ **As always please review.**_


End file.
